


UNDEAD's Special Performance

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alcohol, Blowjobs, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Uno, F/M, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gang Bang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Vaginal Sex, alcoholic drinks, and i feel weird putting random names in, cause anzu is literally the self insert character, clitoris stimulation, handjobs, no beta we die like idols, or my own name, reader is anzu, reader is female, um, um so anyways, what do i even put here again, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: After a sold-out show, UNDEAD and their producer (you!) have to celebrate with a fun night afterwards. Koga manages to convince Rei to buy them alcohol, unbeknownst to you until everybody gets back to the hotel.Drinks after their best show to date? You can't just skip out!However, a few drinks in as a lightweight and a few games later, things start to take a flirtatious turn....
Relationships: Anzu & Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei, Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru, Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Anzu/Otogari Adonis, Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Reader, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Reader, Otogari Adonis/Reader, Sakuma Rei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Main Performance

**Author's Note:**

> um.m so i really like undead and their music and it gets me thinkin;  
> a lot of their music is all flirty  
> but if one of them got an s/o the rest would definitely be jealous....
> 
> so...  
> why not have them all date (bang) the same person?
> 
> (all characters are considered over 18 during this fic)

“That was so cool, you guys!” You cheered from the side of the stage. The four members of UNDEAD were waving their final waves as they disappeared from the crowd. Their chests heaved in breaths and sweat dripped off of them, but huge smiles were plastered across their faces. Koga bounced around.

“Yeah!” He cried. “My guitar was so in-tune, it was fuckin’ insane!” You nodded cheerfully, gaze bouncing between the four of them. You grabbed a few towels and handed them out to them, pausing just enough to appreciate them in their glistening forms. 

“Thank you,” Kaoru grinned at you. “It truly was a fun performance. I hope the girls in the audience enjoyed themselves.” 

“Oh?” Rei chimed in, voice teasing. “What about all the boys?” His eyes darkened mscheviously. “Do they not count?”

“Kaoru’s just being all flirty!” Koga growled, clenching his fists. “He just likes to toy with those girls, but I can’t even talk to ‘em!” Adonis placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, we’re all just buzzing with the afterglow.” Koga sighed out before a devilish grin overtook his face.

“We gotta celebrate this huge success though!” The five of you nodded in agreement.

“Yes, without Anzu, this show would not have been nearly as successful as it turned out to be,” Adonis doted, smiling softly at you. You grinned back, blushing.

“Aw, you boys give me too much credit!” You waved your hand dismissively. Rei loomed over you.

“Don’t undersell yourself, my dear,” he smirked, hand reaching up to press his thumb into your chin. You tensed under the slight touch, but he hastily moved it away. “We should celebrate though, do you have anything in mind?” Koga’s face looked like it would break if he could smile any farther, his face swirling with some devilish ploy.

“Oh, I have just the thing!”

\-----------------------------

You heaved your bag over your shoulder, shifting around to let its content settle before following the boys off of the train. Yes, they had just had a sold-out concert, but they still wanted to be a bit frugal. They’d gone with a nicer hotel this time though, and that you were truly thankful for. You stood in the middle of the four of them, chiming in here and there to their conversations.

Only a few blocks away from the hotel, Koga halted.

“There!” He shouted, whipping a hand out to point at a convenience store. The rest of you exchanged confused looks. Koga glanced back at you guys before sighing.

“Come on!” He growled, grabbing your hand and yanking you to the store.

“W-wait!” You cried, glancing back at the rest of the boys. They were hustling along, not really sure what Koga was planning.

“Hey!” Rei called. “What are you doing?”

“Just follow me!”

“Let go of Anzu, she can walk by herself,” Kaoru commanded, and Koga’s grip on your wrist dejectedly disappeared. Legs still keeping up with his pace, you gazed around the store as you stepped in. Koga flipped around to the rest of the boys, motioning for them to come in closer. You went to step in too, but Koga held out a hand. You sighed.

“I’m gonna go look for some snacks, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay,” Koga nodded, eyes narrowed but face smug. You shook your head and browsed the selections, picking up some snacks and drinks.

Back with the boys, Koga laid out his plan.

“Rei, you’re 20 now, right?” He began. Rei nodded.

“What are you-”

“Buy us alcohol.” Rei blinked, surprised by the sudden command. “What, I’ll pay you back! Besides, we gotta celebrate!” Rei contemplated Koga’s words before nodding gently.

“Alright. Do you guys even have any preferences?” Rei leaned into the three. “Have you guys ever even drank before?” Adonis avoided his gaze, but Kaoru and Koga nodded firmly. Rei sighed. “Okay. What do you guys want?”

“Is Anzu going to want anything?” Adonis broke in, face flushed. “Does she even know about this?” Koga shook his head.

“We’ll just tell her once we get back to the hotel.” Adonis nodded thoughtfully.

“We’ll invite the lady to join us, right?” Kaoru purred. Koga nodded, grinning smugly. They shuffled over to the drinks, pointing out familiar brands and heaping cans into Rei’s arms.

“Can you guys just go get a basket?” 

\-----------------------------------

You hummed as you put your snacks into a bag, excited to treat yourself after the performance. You turned to find the boys, and spotted them all huddled around a drink section. You approached carefully, ears straining to try to catch some of their whispered chatter, but Kaoru stepped in front of you before you had gotten too close.

“We’re trying to sort out what we all want. Why don’t you wait by the entrance?” He suggested, voice purring. You snorted in amusement.

“Alright - what are they even trying to discuss?” You chuckled to yourself, a bit puzzled at what they were hiding. You shrugged, knowing you’d find out about it one way or another. You sat down on the bench outside, reveling in the cool night air. The day had been warm, but not too hot, and you were thankful for the beautifully clear weather during the performance. The sun had set right before the boys took stage too, so they didn’t have to worry about the glare.

Your thoughts of the performance were broken as Rei, Kaoru, and Adonis stepped through the sliding doors, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. You hauled yourself up, peeking around for the fourth.

“Where’s Koga?” You broke into their chattering.

“Oh, he said he wanted to grab some stuff for himself,” Kaoru explained. “Or something like that?” 

“He’ll be out in a second,” Adonis reassured you. You nodded at him, and sure enough, Koga walked through the sliding doors with his own bag. You noticed Rei was carrying a majority of the snacks, and it seemed mostly drinks.

“What did you guys even get?” You bent down, trying to catch a glimpse of the drinks. Rei swung the bag.

“We’ll show you back at the hotel, okay?” You nodded, and Koga took the lead. “Hey, come back here, dog!”

“Huh?! Who’re you calling dog, fucker?”

\----------------------------------------

Weaving through the hotel lobby expertly, you managed to catch an empty elevator. You were surprised there weren’t that many people in the lobby, and curious, you checked your phone.

“Oh my god, it’s already almost midnight?” You exclaimed, earning an amused chuckle from the boys. Your face tinted red with embarrassment. “I must’ve lost track of time…”

“Our performance lasted quite a bit, didn’t it?” Rei smiled.

“Truthfully, though in the end it felt like a single moment,” Adonis reminisced.

“Hey, you sound like an old grandpa,” Kaoru teased. “At least your hair’s not grey like Koga’s already.”

“Huh?! You’re gonna regret - !”

“So what did you guys get?” You broke in before a scuffle broke out in the elevator. Rei lifted the bag up.

“Take a peek,” he encouraged, and you stepped forwards to gaze into the bag. You gasped.

“Alcohol?” You exclaimed. Your eyes came back up to Rei, who’s red eyes bore curiously back into you. You broke his gaze and glanced at the rest of their reactions, only to realize they were waiting for yours. You sighed, shoulders slumping.

“You boys better not do anything stupid tonight,” you muttered. Koga let out a whoop.

“Why don’t you join us, kitten?” Kaoru invited, eyes glistening with excitement.

“Truly, you would be able to make sure nothing bad happens,” Adonis chimed in wisely. You pondered for a moment as the elevator doors opened and you all shuffled out. The four boys had gotten their own separate room, and you were all alone. 

Chest still warm with the excitement of the performance and love for UNDEAD, you accepted.

“Sure, someone’s gotta keep an eye on you guys,” you teased. Koga let out another excited noise, and Rei swung a bag at him. Koga ducked without a glance.

“Shut up, you’re gonna wake up the other people,” Rei scolded.

“Ah, shove it up your ass,” Koga retorted. Adonis reached into his pocket and pulled out the room card, opening up the door and holding it. He ushered everyone in.

“Thank you, Adonis,” you chimed, following Rei, Koga, and Kaoru into the room. You had seen the mess of a room before when you’d peeked in this morning, but it still made you chuckle. Two messy beds filled the room, and another makeshift bed against the far wall held your attention, clothes thrown haphazardly across the room. Koga grumbled as he picked some of it up, face tinted pink.

“Aw, come on Koga, don’t want Anzu to see these?” Kaoru teased, holding up a pair of boxers.

“Hey!” Koga shouted, lunging at Kaoru and snatching them out of his hands. Kaoru kept his composure, pointing out other articles of clothes Koga had shed around the room.

“I’m gonna put most of this into the fridge,” Rei called out, and Adonis followed him to the fridge, loading the beer cans into it. A few other bottles of different alcohol were pulled out of the bag, catching your attention.

“What are those?” You chimed, interested. Rei glanced down at them.

“Ah, these would be perfect for you,” he nodded like he had just solved a math problem. He pulled one out of the box and held it out to you. “It’s a bit tastier, not as bitter as regular beer.” You paused, examining the drink.

“You don’t have to drink, Anzu,” Adonis offered. You sucked in a breath and shook your head, accepting the drink.

“Thanks.”

“Oh!” Koga barked from across the room. “We’re cracking them open already?” He zipped around the beds, lunging in to pluck a can from the rest. With haste, he popped it open and took a long swig. He dropped the can with a noise that was a mix of a growl and a sigh.

“That hits the spot!” You glanced down at your bottle, then back to the other boys, who were all distributing the first drinks already. You popped the top and tentatively sipped at the drink, carbonation and sweetness tickling your tongue. You gasped in surprise - you’d drank before, but you didn’t realize it could be this tasty. You gulped down some of it.

“Woah, Anzu!” Kaoru gasped. “Don’t drink too fast!” 

“Sorry, it was just really tasty…” Adonis and Rei chuckled, both of them taking swigs from their cans.

“Why don’t we all sit and relax?” Adonis suggested, and you nodded enthusiastically. They all hopped on the bed, and you went to join them before halting.

“What’s wrong?” Rei called, noticing your pause. You glanced down at your clothes.

“I want to change before it gets too late,” you explained, pulling at your skirt. Rei nodded.

“Are you gonna go back to your room?” 

“We can just lend you some of our clothes, if anything,” Adonis suggested.

“You’d look so cute in one of my shirts,” Kaoru purred. You blushed.

“N -no, I’ll just run back to my room real quick. I’m just the next door over.” They all nodded.

“I’ll escort you,” Adonis declared, clambering off of the bed.

“Ah, you don’t have to-”

“Nonsense, you’ve already had some of your drink.”

“Yeah, don’t want you passing out in between our doors,” Koga teased. You nodded, face red.

“Alright, fine.” 

“Plus, Adonis has the key card.” 

“True,” you admitted, and you left the rowdy boys behind, stepping into the silent hallway. It felt so alien, you thought, so foreign. You turned back to Adonis.

“You can just wait outside, I’ll only be a second.” Adonis nodded, watching you unlock your door and slip inside. You threw on a big shirt and a pair of loose shorts, legs bare as you glanced back at your room before pushing the door open. Adonis hadn’t move, but his face was red. He must be feeling the drinks already, you thought, and suddenly you wobbled.

“Woah-” Adonis caught you. “Feeling the alcohol already?” 

“No,” you groaned, pushing him away stubbornly. You pulled at the door handle. It didn’t budge. Adonis let you attempt a few more times before tapping the key card to the door. You grumbled something before walking in. A pillow hit you square in the face, and as it peeled itself off of you, your eyes narrowed in on a rambunctious Koga, jumping from bed to bed.

“What, you got the zoomies?” You teased, and the boys laughed. Koga slid to a stop, whipping around to growl at you.

“I’m not a dog!” He barked out. You giggled. “Eh? What’s so funny?”

“You barked like a dog,” you teased, stifling your giggling. Koga’s face turned a surprisingly bright shade of red and flipped away from you. 

“Aw, little puppy’s all flustered,” Rei teased, laid across of the bed on his side. Kaoru stood on the other bed, pillow still in hand. You picked up the pillow from the floor, and made a split-second decision. You swung the pillow around and sent it back at Koga, who was standing on top of the bed with Rei. It hit him square in the back, the surprise and force knocking him onto Rei.

“Oh boy,” Adonis chuckled from besides you, slipping past you to get his hands onto a pillow before he was under attack. You grinned wildly as you hopped up onto the bed with Kaoru.

“Oh, you’re joining me?” Kaoru smiled fiercely, eyes ablaze. He squeezed the pillow in his hand. “I’ll make sure to protect you, my kitten~” A pillow smacked him square in the face. You laughed loudly as he stumbled back.

“Protect yourself first!” You cried, picking up a stray pillow to launch across the hotel room. You went back and forth, alcohol seeping into your blood as you flung pillows across and caught them coming at you. A few times you all paused to sip at your drinks, and before the fight even ended, your first drink was empty. You dropped it into the recycling bin, listening to it clink as it settled in.

“Woah, you’re already done?” Kaoru noticed. “It hasn’t even been that long, you sure you’re okay?” You nodded, face twisting dismissively. Your cheeks were now a rosy red, and you felt warmth tickle your fingertips.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve had some before.”

“How much did you have?” Rei quipped, pulling himself to the edge of his bed. He was on his stomach now, eyes glittering. For a moment you forgot about him being more lively at night. His question took a second for you to process, and you tried to recall how much you had had before. You’d only ever cautiously sipped at your drinks before, and you had been fine then. Besides, you were celebrating! Rei squinted at your silence.

“Anzu?” You jolted, rejoining the present. You waved a hand, shrugging.

“I’ll be fine! Besides, we’re celebrating, right?” Rei shrugged and took a long swig of his can, finishing it off and tossing it into the bin next to your bottle.

“You mind grabbing me another one?” He suggested. You nodded, popping open the fridge and grabbing another one for yourself. You passed the cool can over to him. “Thanks.”

“Hey, you guys getting all chummy?”

“Koga, how far into your drink even are you?” Kaoru retorted. Adonis chuckled lowly, finishing his own can. Koga let out a growl.

“Watch me!” He barked, and chugged the rest of his drink.

“Oh? This is what we’re doing now?” Kaoru laughed, and cracked open his next drink.

“Maybe we should play some games?” Adonis chimed in, and you nodded.

“What games could we play?”

“Strip poker!” Koga shouted.

“Hey!” Kaoru pouted. “You just wanna see Anzu take her shirt off, is that it?” You flushed, wondering what you should say.

“Let’s try some other less revealing game?” Rei suggested, glancing at your red face. “Anybody have Uno?”

\-------------------------------------

“Draw four,” Adonis grinned at you. You scowled back at him.

“Fucker.”

“My, how ladylike!” Kaoru teased, elbowing you. You elbowed him back, stubbornly picking up four cards. You were just about to win, too!

“Your turn,” you pushed Kaoru’s shoulder before taking a sip of your drink.

“Uno!” He called, slapping down his card. You squinted. Koga grinned next to Kaoru, and you knew something was about to happen. Kaoru settled back down, smirking devilishly at his last card. 

“Suck on this!” Koga growled, throwing down a +4. You looked at his hands. They were empty. You grumbled incoherently to yourself, dropping your cards. 

“Oh? Got something to say?” Koga boasted. You glared at him, feeling the very strong urge to lunge at grab him. Mind muddled with your drink, that’s exactly what you did.

“I was gonna win!” You cried, balling up his shirt in your hands, shaking him around. The rest of the boys chuckled at your frustration.

“Round six?” Kaoru suggested, tugging you back from harassing Koga. You muttered as you reclaimed your spot.

“How about the winner decides?” Rei called out. “I don’t mind playing more, but maybe we should break it up so we don’t kill each other.” Adonis chuckled quietly at you.

“Shut it,” you shot at him, crossing your arms.

“Oh, my pick?” Koga sat up, eyes glistening. “Anzu, you done with your drink?” You plucked it off of the ground and analyzed the little bit of drink left. You studied it for a second before polishing it off, handing it to Koga. His eyes glittered as he took it from you.

“You guys ever play spin the bottle?” He growled, voice low. Kaoru made a face.

“You just wanna get a kiss from Anzu, don’t you?” He elbowed Koga. Koga pushed his hand off roughly.

“Nah, come on! We gotta get some funny stories in or something!” Koga placed the bottle in the middle of the group and spun it. “Look, I’ll go first. Anzu doesn’t have to play if she doesn’t wanna.” You peered curiously as the bottle slowed, and it pointed at Kaoru, right next to you. Kaoru gasped under his breath. Koga let out a laugh.

“So? Kaoru, you game?” Koga shuffled over, leaning into Kaoru. Kaoru pulled back at first, eyes darting around and everyone else watching. He squeezed them shut.

“Oh, fine!” He cried, leaning forwards. “Just do it already.” Koga snorted, pushing forward to plant a solid kiss onto Kaoru’s lips, Rei and Adonis cheering. You sat there, a bit lost in the moment, mind buzzing with excitement. Kaoru pushed Koga back, Koga grinning wildly and Kaoru flushing.

“Kaoru’s turn!” Koga declared, pressing the bottle into Kaoru’s hand.

“What?!”  
“That’s the rules, dumbass! I thought you played this game before?” 

“Fine!” Kaoru shouted, snatching the bottle from Koga. “I hope I can at least kiss a beautiful maiden at some point tonight,” he declared, shooting you a wink. Your face flushed, and you tensed as he spun the bottle. He spun it hard, so it took a minute before it finally slowed. You watched as it pointed itself towards Rei.

“Ah, shall we?” Rei leaned forwards. Kaoru pressed his lips together thinly before leaning in, this kiss lasting longer than the ones with Koga.

“Oh, you like this one better or somethin’?” Koga growled teasingly. Rei broke off first, Kaoru sighing quietly as he pulled back. Rei gingerly spun the bottle, and you jumped as it slowed, pointing directly at you. Your face managed to flush even more.

“Ah, are you playing, Anzu?” Rei blinked, eyes wide as he waited for your response.

“You don’t have to join in,” Adonis agreed. 

“You’re playing too, Adonis?” You asked, a bit surprised with his participation. He nodded.

“It is quite fun. I enjoy partaking in these silly games.” You snorted at his explanation. Chewing on your lip, you met Rei’s gaze.

“Y-yeah, I’ll play.” Rei’s lips poked up at your agreement, and he leaned in carefully.

“You sure?” He spoke, breath brushing against your face as you leaned in. Now, more determined than ever in front of everyone else, you nodded forcefully before surging forwards. Rei’s lips were surprisingly warm compared to his pale complexion, and his fang brushed against your lip. You tensed at the feeling, and you felt his lips move before you jumped.

“Come on, the rest of us are playing too!” Koga shouted. Adonis held up a hand at him.

“Let them have their fun.”

“Fuck off, you haven’t even kissed anyone!” Koga retorted, and you shuffled back into your spot, face red and breathing heavier than before. 

“I spin?” You asked nobody in particular, reaching out hesitantly for the bottle.

“You spin,” Adonis confirmed, and thus you spun. You watched anxiously as it slowed, and to your surprise it slowed right in front of Adonis.

“What luck!” Kaoru exclaimed.

“I jinxed it!” Koga cried, burying his head in his hands. You ignored him, turning to gaze into Adonis’ golden eyes. They were brimming with excitement, the soft corners drawing you in close. You didn’t really realize it, but suddenly you were an inch away, hovering in front of his face. He brought hand carefully up to your cheek and you dove in, confidence mixing with your determination and alcohol. The rest of the group cheered, and you broke off a little quicker this time. You pulled back, handing him the bottle.

“Good luck,” you teased, smiling gently. Adonis smiled softly at you before spinning it. You watched as it came straight back to you.

“Oh my, you aren’t cheating, are you?” Adonis teased, voice deep. You blushed brightly.

“How do you even cheat at it?!” You cried. Adonis leaned forwards, hand returning to your cheek and pulling you in. Kaoru let out a whistle as your lips met. He was as warm as he was a few moments ago, soft lips pressing into you. His thumb brushed your cheek gently, and you forced yourself to pull back. Adonis’ eyes shone with disappointment after breaking apart, but he flashed you a grin nonetheless. You sucked in a quiet breath before turning back to the bottle in the middle. You glanced around the group before giving it a spin. The boys all leaned forwards, excited to see who would be the next recipient. You slowed, and it looked like it would be Koga, but it skipped over him, sliding to a half in front of Kaoru. His face blanked for a second out of shock, but a flirty face quickly painted itself back on.

“My, are you ready, kitten?” He stumbled out, face turning bright red. You let out a chuckle, leaning forwards. He reached out to place a soft hand on your shoulder, his palm pressing into the exposed skin from the larger shirt. His lips were also soft, and his kiss was very firm. You could tell he very much enjoyed kissing from how well he was kissing you. You pulled back, noticeably breathing unevenly. You noticed Koga pouting from the corner of your eye, but ignored it for now. Your mind was reeling with all of the physical affection you were suddenly receiving. Kaoru grabbed the bottle.

“Now, my turn!” He flipped it, and it landed on Rei. He looked up at Rei’s glowing eyes. 

“So we meet again?” Rei teased, eyes glinting. Kaoru let out a snort before leaning forward, kiss short but firm. Rei spun the bottle once again, and once again it landed on you. Deja vu made you jolt, and you blinked, steadying yourself. Rei’s face was twisted with worry, the same expression on the other boys.

“Are you okay?”   
“Did you perhaps drink too much?” Adonis reached a tentative hand out. You held your arms out, palms flat, grounding yourself. You wobbled despite sitting down, and the heat in your vein from the alcohol pulsed strongly. You took a breath.

“‘M okay,” you mumbled, eyes focusing back on Rei’s eyes. Kaoru leaned forwards.

“Do you want to lay down?” He suggested. You waved your hand at him.

“No!” You nearly shouted, startling everyone as well as yourself. You felt a little guilty that Koga was being left out, and a drunken plan hatched in your swirling mind. You glared determinedly at Rei. “Kiss me.” 

He obliged, shuffling himself close and leaning forwards. You were thankful - had you leaned any more further, you were sure you would’ve fallen over. His kiss was just as you remembered - almost as intoxicating and addicting as the drink you had sipped at before. He pulled back first, watching you wobble in his grasp. You threw his hands off of your waist, making a noise as you reached around him and picked up the bottle.

“I wonderrrrrr,” you slurred out. “Where this one will la~nd?” You spun it around, letting it spin for a second before slamming your hand down, but your hand landed on top of the bottle. It pointed between Kaoru and Koga, and as you drunkenly assessed this, you glanced back and forth between the bottle’s mouth and theirs. You hummed, turning it towards Koga. You sat back, grinning wickedly as Koga gasped, jolting forwards.

“M-me?!” Koga barked, eyes wide. You could nearly see his tail wagging. You let out a loud laugh.

“Calm down, I can see your tail waggin’!” You laughed out, and the rest of the boys let out their own chuckles. Koga turned bright red.

“Fuck off!”

“Fuck?” You teased, voice dropping. You waved your hand, motioning him to come over. He lunged forwards, and you brought your hand up to his cheek similar to how Adonis had before. You bumbled forwards, pressing your face into his. Somehow, your lips managed to line up, and his rough lips were moving against yours. You stuck your tongue out and he recoiled.

“What’d you do that for?” He growled. You kept your tongue out, grinning cheekily. 

“What’d you do?” Rei asked.

“She stuck her tongue in my fuckin’ mouth!” Koga barked. Rei’s face blanked, surprised at your boldness.

“Really?” His voice was full of disbelief.

“Sure did!” You declared, puffing your chest out. “I’ll do it t’ya too, maybe, if ya ask nicely.” Rei’s face showed color for the first time you had ever seen, blush tinting his cheeks. The boys all let out surprised noises.

“You broke him!” Kaoru cried. 

“I cannot say I’ve ever seen such a color on Rei’s face before,” Adonis chuckled lowly. Rei sat, frozen as he processed. His eyes were glued to you. You sat back, making a smug face.

“I jus’ felt bad Koga was gettin’ left out, y’know?” You explained.

“So you put your tongue in my mouth?!” Koga blinked, astounded.

“There’s other reasons for that, though,” you mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Actually, you avoided all of their gazes. “It’s Koga’s turn, isn’ it?” Koga sat back, blinking. The boys watched him, waiting for his spin. Koga heaved a breath.

“Fuck that,” he spat, and lunged forwards, pausing for a split second right in front of your face before mashing his lips into yours. You gasped before melting into his, his lips rough and warm, hands grabbing at your cheek and neck. You hands came up to his neck and shoulders, steadying yourself.

“Woah!” Kaoru gasped. Adonis choked on his drink, and you heard a strangled noise work its way out of Rei. Koga pulled back, huffing, a bead of saliva hanging between you two. You gazed up into his golden eyes curiously. The room was silent.

“Uh- I’m gonna grab another drink,” Rei excused himself, breaking the silence.

“Do you mind grabbing one for me?” Kaoru called out, and Adonis stood with Rei.

“I’ll get one for you,” he declared. Koga squinted, studying your face. You gazed up at him, chest heaving.

“Grab me one too, will ya?” Koga called, pulling himself back. His face was turning bright red.

“Why don’t you fetch one yourself?” Rei teased. Koga grumbled, standing up.

“Can you grab me one too?” You asked as Koga turned. He turned back to you, making a weird face. He nodded silently before following Adonis and Rei over to the fridge, their indistinct chatter mixing in with the night. You sat back.

“Quite the kiss,” Kaoru teased, just quiet enough for the others to not hear. You waved a hand, blush tinting your cheeks.

“It was…” You glanced at all four of the boys, eyes lingering on each of them for a second. “I don’t mind though.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Ah, well…” You paused for a second, trying to piece together words. Brain working on overdrive, a sentence finally projected itself. “You’re all jus’ handsome, and I liked kissing all of you.” Kaoru let out a snort.

“That’s all?” You froze like you had been caught stealing.

“Uh, I-” You mumbled. “I hope we keep playin’.” Kaoru blinked at you, and the three others returned, Koga handing you a replacement drink. You didn’t hesitate before popping the cap off and taking a solid swig. Kaoru shuffled over to your side and plucked the bottle from your hands.

“Hey-” you groaned, pouting. You waved your hands out, trying to snatch the drink back.

“You’ve had plenty, kitten,” Kaoru purred. “I know what we should play next.” You all looked at him, waiting for his response.

“Cards!” Koga barked. You made a face, remembering how Koga kicks your ass at cards every time. 

“You are biased,” Adonis sighed.

“What game?” Rei asked, settling back into his spot. His eyes were surprisingly lively, and you watched them for a minute. You weren’t used to the light in them at night, usually only seeing him during the day. “Anzu, you okay?” You blinked, realizing you were staring.

“Ah, uh-” you gasped.

“The game,” Kaoru cut in. “Is called ‘Give Anzu the Best Kiss.’” Koga choked on his drink, and Rei snorted.

“Seems like an awfully long name.” Adonis nodded.

“Perhaps it’d be best to shorten it?” Kaoru grumbled to himself, taking a sip of your bottle.

“That’s mine!” You cried, lunging forwards to try to grab it. Your balance shot, you nearly toppled over, but Kaoru caught you with his free hand. 

“Careful,” he teased, bringing you up to his face. He got very close to you, pulling back to take another sip of your drink. You opened your mouth to protest, but Kaoru cut you off by kissing you. His lips parted, and a strong-tasting liquid flooded your mouth. You realized it was your drink, and you gulped it greedily, some of it spilling from the corner of your mouth. Kaoru pulled back, watching your expression. You eyes were hooded as he put the bottle down and wiped the dripping drink from your chin with his thumb.

“So, how was it?” Kaoru spoke, voice deep. You blinked up at him, and realized everyone else was watching. You wriggled your way out of his arms, smoothing out your oversized shirt.

“I- it was fine.” You muttered out, face red. “I’d like my drink back, please.” Kaoru grinned down at you, cheekily taking a small swig from it.

“Come and get it.” You glared at him, shuffling to pounce. Kaoru smirked, leaning forwards, holding the bottle in front of him. He glanced to something behind you, and your eyes shut as his lips came close. 

You opened your eyes, realizing he had pulled back. His hands were empty.

“Where’d it go?” You cried, stumbling up. You circled around Kaoru, searing for your drink. Adonis cleared his throat, and you looked up in time to watch him take a sip. “My drink!” You rushed over to him, trying to grab the bottle. He stood up as you approached, holding the bottle over you. You stood on your toes, trying to reach up for it. The rest of the boys chuckled at your attempt. Adonis winked, pointing at his mouth. You pouted, realizing what he was inferring. You leaned forwards, pressing your lips into his. He carefully parted his mouth, letting the drink flow into your mouth. You pulled back, holding your hand out for the bottle. He held up his hands, and you groaned. They were empty. 

A whistle made your head flip around, the movement dizzying you for a moment. Rei, sitting on the ground, held up the bottle teasingly. You squinted at him as he took a sip. You clambered over to him, sitting square onto his lap. Rei’s eyes widened as you sat on his legs, but they quickly shut as you brought yourself up to kiss him. Again, your drink filled your mouth, and you gulped it down. You stayed there, connected to Rei’s lips. His sharp fang brushed against your lip, and you visibly shuddered from the feeling.

“Hoh, what’d you do?” Kaoru called, intrigued. You pulled back, heart racing. Rei pulled his lip up, pointing to his fang. Kaoru nodded in understanding.

“Huh?!” Koga growled. “What’s that mean? I got teeth too!”

“His fang,” Adonis explained simply. Koga hummed roughly. 

“Gimme the bottle!” He demanded, holding out a hand. Rei moved to pass it over, but you managed to intercept it. You cheered, holding the bottle up in celebration. Koga let out a sad groan.

“You wan’ some?” You slurred, taking a sip and settling in close to him. You eyes glistened as you watched his face turn red, leaning into him. As your lips met his, you paused before letting the drink slide into his mouth. You felt some of it spill onto his cheek, and you pulled back carefully. You made a disgruntled noise before licking it off of Koga’s chin. Koga pushed on your shoulder, and you looked up at the rest of his face. It was bright red.

“D- don’ do that…” You blinked curiously at him. 

“Oh? Koga’s enjoying himself a little too much?” Kaoru teased. You squeezed your face in confusion, turning to look at Kaoru. He motioned down to Koga’s torso. You glanced down and spotted a bulge in Koga’s pants. You gasped, taking a step back. Koga hunched in on himself, visibly embarrassed.

“The dogs in heat!” Rei cheered, pumping his can of beer in the air. 

“Fuck you!” Koga growled out.

“You wish, don’t you?” You let out a snort. Koga flipped back to you.

“You caused this!” He barked. You covered your mouth with your hand, dirty thoughts filling your head as your cheeks darkened. 

“I’ll… take...:” You mumbled into your hand.

“What?” Koga growled, a little more gentle. You gazed up at him with big eyes.

“I’ll take… responsibility,” you declared, voice cracking, and took a step into him. He gasped, face managed to turn even darker as he pulled back.

“N- no, it’s fine!” He stuttered out, usual roughness gone. The rest of the group gasped, leaning forwards with anticipation. You brought your hand up to his chest, pressing it against the fabric of his shirt.

“But…” You sighed sadly. “I really like you all… I like kissing you all… Can’t we do a little more?” You summoned your best puppy-dog eyes and gazed up at him, mind swirling and heart racing.

“Hm, shall we leave?” Rei glanced at the rest of the boys. You turned your head to them, shaking it.

“No! I want everyone to enjoy!” All of them stared at you, eyes wide and faces red. Adonis looked like his face was about to explode, his golden eyes wide with surprise. “You all are such handsome boys… and I don’t want this to be it…” 

“Anzu, don’t do something you might regret,” Kaoru’s face twisted into concern, and you shook your head again, harder this time. You stopped faster, dizziness making you wobble.

“No, I know I’ve wanted this, I just…” You dropped your eyes to the floor. “I didn’t have any idea of how to go about it.” The boys all exchanged looks, and you struggled to decipher them. Adonis nodded, and Rei heaved himself off of the floor.

“So, Anzu, you will tell us if you don’t want something, right?” Rei spoke as he approached. You nodded firmly, heart racing. 

“Then let us play,” Adonis chimed in, joining the growing group around Koga and you. Kaoru grinned.

“I dunno how this will play out, but count me in!” You heaved a sigh of relief, hands returning to Koga’s torso. You eyes glistened as all of them watched you. You pulled yourself forwards, pushing Koga against the side of the bed, kissing him hotly. Invigorated by everyone’s approval, you trailed your hands down his sides, feeling his breath hitch. You dipped your hands under the shirts hem, and similarly, you felt a hand on your own waist. You broke off from Koga’s mouth, glancing at the hand and follow it up to its owner. Rei smirked at you, and pulled forwards to steal a kiss. He deliberately scraped your lip with his fang, and he smirked into the kiss as you shuddered. His hand fiddled with the hem of the shirt before pushing it up, cool hand wrapping around to press against your tummy.

“Hey, she kissed me first!” Koga growled. Rei pulled back, shooting him a look.

“Technically, I kissed her first during Spin the Bottle.” Kaoru groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Can we just bring this onto the bed?” Rei pulled his hand off of you as you clambered past Koga, hopping up onto the bed to flop backwards. You fell onto you back, and Kaoru pounced on top of you, wasting no time before claiming your lips. You were reminded of how good a kisser he was as he dipped his tongue into your mouth. You eagerly accepted it, your own tongue poking at his cheekily. 

You gasped as Rei’s cool hand relocated itself onto your stomach, some of it exposed after falling back. Rei settled himself in by your legs, Koga on your right and Adonis on your left, next to Kaoru. Kaoru pulled back, glancing at Adonis. You reached for Adonis’ hesitant hand, pulling him over to you. You guided his hand up to your chest, let it press against your breast. You watched Adonis’ eyes widen as he gave it a squeeze. You grinned cheekily at him before turning to Koga. Your other hand reached out for his, pulling him up to your lips instead.

Again, his kisses were rough, but you savored it. You jolted as another pair of lips nipped at your neck, soft tongue pressing against the sensitive skin. You squeezed your thighs together, and a cool hand found itself on the top of your thigh. You glanced down at Rei’s piercing red eyes. He said nothing, but his face shone with knowledge of your predicament. Your hand broke off of Koga’s and buried itself in his hair, and Kaoru managed to find one of your sweet spots, right behind your ear. You let out a squeak, breaking off of Koga. Kaoru pulled back.

“Found it,” he purred, diving back in. He held back nothing, nipping with his canines and sucking roughly. You gasped, squeezing your eyes shut. Adonis’s hands trailed down your tummy and flipped up your shirt, grabbing at your breasts and pulling them out of your bra. Rei’s fingers traced shaped on your thigh, the gentle touch along with everything else feeling downright sinful. You gazed down at Rei, eyes full of want. He blinked, savoring your face.

“Koga, what’d you buy before?” Rei drawled, smirking smugly. “At the store.” 

“Condoms.” Rei hummed.

“And what’d you buy those for?” Koga broke his gaze, glancing back down at you. Adonis’ hands paused.

“You had planned for something similar, had you not?” Adonis thought out loud. Koga chewed his lip. You watched him fidget before bringing a hand up to his chest.

“Can we use them?” You asked. Koga nodded fiercely. 

“Why don’t you go fetch them?” Rei commanded. You felt Koga huff, ignoring the dog comment before hauling himself off of the bed.

“Ya never know,” he called, fishing the pack out of the bag. He tossed them onto the bed before ripping his shirt off and dropping it onto the floor. You flushed at his bare chest, but - it was nothing new, you thought. You’d seen these boys sweating like a pig during practice, and all of them had their shirts soaked or pulled up, or at least some sort of revealing. Kaoru leaned over you.

“Pay attention to us, kitten,” he drawled, placing a firm kiss on your lips before planting kisses back to you neck. Koga replaced himself next to you, leaning down before stopping.

“Hey, Adonis,” he called. Adonis flipped his head up. “Give her a kiss.” Adonis nodded obediently, swinging his leg over you to get a good angle around Kaoru. He hovered over your for a second, taking in your form, before diving in for a sweet kiss. You arched into it, and felt Koga’s hands slip under your back. They paused, fiddling with your bra before your felt the strap release. You pulled your arms through the straps and let Koga toss it aside, baring his teeth before he lowered himself onto your chest.

Adonis was still kissing you sweetly, Kaoru still attached to your neck, Rei at your thighs, watching patiently. Koga grabbed at your breast before bringing his mouth town, kissing at your nipple carefully. He took it into his mouth, sucking at it. You let out a quiet moan into Adonis’ mouth. Rei squeezed your thigh, sending electricity up your spine. Adonis pulled back, dipping back in for one quick kiss before settling himself back. Kaoru pulled himself back as well, turning to Adonis.

“We can’t let the lady be exposed by herself, can we?” He spoke, teasingly. Adonis nodded, hands raising to pull off his shirt. He stopped as Kaoru leaned in, tugging the shirt off of Adonis and revealing his abs. You eyed his torso hungrily.

“Shall I reciprocate?” Adonis’ eyes glinted at Kaoru, who nodded. He did the same, tossing the shirt with his own. You reached a hand out to Kaoru, who was the closest. He grasped it in his own, but you pulled your hand out and placed it gingerly on his side. Your eyes hooded, your trailed it down gently until you were at the waistband of his loose pants. You tugged at the waistband hungrily, and Kaoru nodded, amused. He slid them off, leaving him in just his boxers. Koga released his suction on your breast.

“Are we getting naked now?” He looked around. You sat up, nodding. Koga swiftly pulled his pants off, tossing them off the bed. You tugged your shirt the rest of the way off of you, and a pair of cold hands poked at your shorts. You gazed down at Rei, who was waiting for you approval. You nodded down at him, and he tugged your shorts down, leaving you in just your panties.

“I will also undress,” Adonis announced, shedding his pants. Rei was the only one left in his shirt. You shuffled over to him, sitting on his lap like before. You pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth, hands gravitating to the edge of his shirt. Once they had grabbed hold, you pulled back, tugging the shirt up. Rei lifted his hands, letting you pull it off of him. You tossed it behind him, and he moved, pressing your back into the mattress. His hips pressed into yours, and you could feel his boner pushing into you. You let out a low groan as he watched your face twist, nipping at your lip with his fang before kissing you. He broke off quickly, working his way down your cheek before baring his fangs at your neck. He went for the side Kaoru hadn’t reached, poking his fangs into your skin carefully. The feeling had you shivering, the rest of the boys watching. Rei grinded into you a few times before leaning back.

“I should let the others have their fun, shouldn’t I?” He purred. You nodded, face red at his tone. He kept you pulled into his hips, pressing into you and moving slowly. You whined quietly as Kaoru came down to kiss your chest, claiming one of your boobs while Koga quickly went for the other one. Adonis’ hand  trailed on your tummy, fingers ghosting over your body. Before long, you could feel yourself aching for more. You tapped Kaoru and Koga’s shoulders, and they pulled back. You slid your hands down, hooking them in your panties and tugging them off, pulling your legs in front of Rei for a split second. You tossed them past Rei and dropped your legs back down.

“Please,” you whined to Rei. His face darkened.

“Please what?” He teased. “Use your words, please.” You let out a high-pitched whine as Adonis’s fingers brushed your exposed hims.

“Please touch me.” Rei nodded, satisfied.

“Adonis, here,” Rei reached for his hand. “Rub here, but carefully.” He pressed Adonis’ hand into your clip, and he brushed slow circles into it. You arched, groaning at the pleasure. Rei’s fingers poked farther down, brushing against the lips before finally poking at your entrance.

“Please!” You whined louder. Rei chuckled and obliged, dipping his finger into you. Slowly pushing it down to the knuckle, you let out a moan at the sensation. Koga came back down to your breast, and you brought a hand up to his chest. You trailed it down the centerline of his torso, eyeing his crotch hungrily. You paused right above his boxers. Koga had shut his eyes, and peeking curiously at your hovering hand.

“So? What’re you waiting for?” He barked, and you snorted, amused. You tugged his boxers down, freeing his cock and wrapping your hand around it. You made yourself comfortable, positioning your elbow and starting up a gentle pace, before turning to Kaoru.

“You too,” you spoke, other hand reaching out. Kaoru nodded, pulling is own waistband down and you watched as his cock bobbed. You gripped it, thumb pressing the bead of pre-cum at the head. You set both hands to the same, relatively slower pace, breath deepening as Rei pressed a second finger into you. Your grip on the two boys tightened, and they both sucked in a breath.

“Why don’t you treat Adonis to some too?” Kaoru groaned out. You glanced at Adonis, leaning over your lower stomach. He glanced up at you and your gazes met. You shot him a small grin.

“I’ll treat him well later~” you teased, focusing back on the pace of your hands. It was a bit difficult, you had to admit, to multitask like this - a dick in each hand and three hands wandering around your crotch. Rei’s fingers were pushing pleasure deep within you, and you could feel your self-control slipping. You released Koga’s cock, ignoring his gruff groan of complaint. You gazed up at him, eyes swirling.

“I’ll treat you in a sec, okay?” Koga’s face brunt crimson as he nodded, his own hand replacing yours as he jerked himself off a bit. You turned yourself slightly, focusing both hands on Kaoru. You twitched as Adonis brushed against your clit in the best way, but held yourself together. You tightened your grip on Kaoru’s cock, using your other hand to trace around his legs and abdomen, once in a while darting it up to fondle the sensitive tip. Kaoru bucked into your hand everytime you brushed against the head, and you became more and more liberal with your touches, listening to Kaoru’s moans and groans.

“Fuck!” He gasped. You watched his face twist as his hands reached out to grasp your arm, the other burying his hand in your hair. “Anzu, cumming!” He rutted into your hand and you lunged forwards, taking as much as you could into your mouth before he spilled. Most of it you manage to catch, but some dribbled down your chin. You sucked as much as you could, watching and feeling him tense up and relax in front of you. You licked your lips and pulled back, Kaoru falling back onto the pillows. You turned towards Koga, eyes glinting with arousal as you shuffled close to him.

“What’re you-” You him off, sinking your head onto his cock greedily. Rei clicked his tongue from between your thighs.

“You’re really enjoying this, huh, Anzu?” He teased. You glanced down at him, the corner of your mouth turning up as you sucked on Koga’s cock. You used your hand to stroke the part you couldn’t fit into your mouth properly, setting a faster pace. You focused on your tongue, making slurping sounds as you suctioned your mouth to him. Lewd noises emitted from both yours and Koga’s mouths, but that only egged you on. He growled fervently as he pushed his hands into your hair.

“Fuck, Anzu,” he groaned out, rough moans following it. You pulled back, keeping the tip in your mouth as your tongue danced around it. Using your hand, you gripped the shaft and pumped it quickly. Koga barked out another curse. You glanced up, taking in his face. He was looking down at you through hooded eyes, cheeks tinted pink, and mouth agape as his breath hitched. His face twisted as he let out a louder moan.

“Fuck, don’t stop!” You bobbed your head farther down his shaft, working it down best as you could and making up for what you couldn’t with your quick hand. It wasn’t long before Koga twitched, thrusting into your mouth and splattering his cum down the back of your throat. He slumped backwards quickly, exhausted and revelling in his orgasm. You swallowed it obediently, and fell back, relaxing for a moment. 

The moment was short-lived as your attention shifted down to your hips, Rei and Adonis still touching you. Rei caught your gaze and his eyes shimmered as he slipped a third finger in, wiggling them around. Adonis’ touches to your clit were getting dangerous, and you arched your back, letting out a cry. 

“A- Adonis,” you moaned, reaching down to pull back his arm. He watched you intently, waiting for you next move. “Come up here.” You patted the open spot by your head.

“Anzu, will you get on your knees for me?” Rei turned your hips with his free hand after Adonis had settled down next to you. You tugged at his waistband, surprised he was still wearing boxers, and he shimmied out of them. You watched as his huge cock bobbed in front of you, and you swallowed thickly. Now on your knees, your chest pressed into the bed, Rei’s fingers plunged back into you.You chewed on your lip, afraid to let out any noises.

“I’d love to hear what you have to think,” Rei teased, second hand starting to graze your clit. You gasped, arching your back and pressing into him. He hummed.

“Rei,” you moaned out. “Please.”

“Must I repeat myself?” He teased. You huffed, turning your head to meet his gaze intently. 

“Put it in please, Rei.” Rei’s cheeks turned a light pink once again, and he pulled his fingers out and sat himself up, reaching for the box of condoms Koga had bought before. You licked your lips as he shed his pants, and you remembered Adonis was sitting next to you as his dark leg brushed against the back of your head. You propper yourself up and wrapped your hand around his huge cock, pacing yourself as you glanced back down. You were just in time to watch Rei’s boxers drop, and his pale dick twitch as he slid the condom on. You watched hungrily as his hands returned to your hips, delicate and cold fingers settling themselves on your sides.

“Ready?” Rei asked, lining himself up. You felt his tip press against your dripping entrance as you nodded. He pushed himself in slowly, watching your face curiously as you moaned. Finally, he had sunk himself fully in.

“All good?” He asked.

“Good,” you groaned, pleasure coursing through your veins like the heat from the alcohol before. “Please, Rei.” Rei chuckled as he pulled himself out slowly, gently starting to thrust in and out. You let yourself revel in it before turning up to Adonis, your lewd face making his face darken. 

“It is quite strange to see you like this,” he commented. You pouted.

“You don’t like?” Adonis’ eyes widened before he shook his head.

“Quite the contrary,” he quipped, and brought himself to his knees.

“In my mouth,” you spoke simply, mind preoccupied with Rei’s advancing thrusts. Adonis nodded, shuffling himself right in front of you. You propped yourself up on your hands and you opened your mouth, popping the tip of his cock in first. You swirled your tongue, gathering up saliva in your mouth before pushing your head down carefully. You bobbed your head, unable to get most of his length in, but you brought your hand up to make up for it. You angled your head so the tip brushed against the roof of your mouth with each movement, and it wasn’t long before Adonis was panting. 

You followed Rei’s pace, now thrusting at a moderate speed. You moaned around Adonis’ cock, dragging your tongue up it every time you pulled your head back. You broke off for a second, taking a moment to drag your tongue down its length, slobbering all over it. You licked around the base before slurping up the side like a popsicle, then dove right back down. Adonis buried one hand in your hair, gripping gently, and the other pressing onto your shoulders.

“Anzu, your skills are exceptional,” Adonis grunted out, eyes flitting around your naked body. You hummed happily, bobbing eagerly. He groaned, hand in your hair tightening.

“It won’t be long…” he trailed off, panting as he rutted into your mouth. He sucked in a breath, leaning back and thrusting into your mouth. He let out a solid moan. “Oh, Anzu!” You gazed up at him, interested to see him so unraveled like this. His hand on your shoulder darted up to his head, pushing back his hair, and his other hand squeezed a fistful of hair.

“Cumming.” You sucked strongly on his cock, and he shot a thick load into your mouth. You pulled back, swallowing once again. Adonis sat back onto his heels.

“I commend you for swallowing thrice,” he teased, body twitching as his face relaxed. You smiled up at him, a bit proud of yourself.

“I gotta treat you boys somehow, hm?” Rei paused, sheathing himself in you, making you squeak. He bent over you, kissing your shoulder.

“Then, how about I treat myself?” He spoke deeply, voice making you twitch. You glanced back at him, watching him bare his teeth. You gasped, only realizing what he was about to do as he moved, biting down on the top of your shoulder, tongue pressing against your skin. He sucked on your flesh, his fangs breaking the skin as you whimpered. He pulled back, humming smugly at the mark on your shoulder, next to all of the hickies from Kaoru, and the mark he had left before. He trailed his lips down your back, pausing here and there to suck on a sensitive spot he had grazed. He made it about halfway down before he pulled back, hands wrapping around your tummy.

“I’m gonna move now, ‘kay?” He spoke, not waiting for your response as his pace started up again. This one was different from before - he was being mindful of the others, you realized, as his thrusts were hungry and rough. It wasn’t long before your arms had given out underneath you, pressing your ass into Rei’s hips. The other three watched curiously, half-hard cocks twitching at the spectacle.

“Rei!” You moaned out, the new angle stirring something in you. He let out his own grunts, face twitching as you grew even wetter. He came back down, biting on both of your shoulders, grazing his teeth against the skin but not breaking it. You gasped as one of his hands slid down your abdomen to your clit, dancing around it. You let out a hungry moan.

“Please,” you begged.

“Please what?” Rei teased. You groaned, half pleasure, half annoyance.

“Please, I want to cum!” You cried, pleasure making your body hot. He hummed, fingers finally grazing your clit. “Please!” 

“You’ve been suck a good girl,” Rei nibbled on your ear. His tongue darted out, licking behind it. “So, I’ll reward you.” He pressed down on your clit, thumb moving slow and deliberately as he thrusted roughly into you. You moaned loudly, legs twitching as your climax coiled in your stomach. His thumb slipped, and the feeling made you jolt. The coil snapped, and you pushed back into Rei, begging for more pleasure as you moaned.

“Cum - ah! I’m cumming!” You babbled, mind going blank as his thumb swirled around your clit, continuing his thrusts. You rode out your orgasm, body going limp as Rei kept going. The overstimulation was making you whimper, and you buried your face into the blanket, face twitching.

“Feel good?” Rei called, and you nodded, turning your head to the side to breathe. You opened your mouth to respond, but your voice caught in your throat, the only thing coming out were heaving breaths and high-pitched whines. Rei chuckled, and you closed your mouth, a little frustrated with your lack of cohesion.

“‘M goo’,” you finally managed to babble out. Rei smirked at you.

“Good, let’s continue.” You gasped as he flipped you back around. “Don’t worry, I’ll do all the hard work this time.” You nodded, and he lifted your legs up, knees coming close to your chest. He grunted, eyes squinting as he thrusted harder, pace quickening. You groaned, the pleasure from before returning, but heightened from your overstimulation. Your eyes widened and mouth gaped as his hand returned to your clit. He prodded it delicately between his thrusts. 

“A- ah! Rei! Tha’s-” You broke off as he pressed into it, your legs shaking and back arching. You panted as he rubbed slow circles, watching him smirk. Sweat glistened as it rolled down his face, his lips parted delicately as he panted.

“Cum for me,” he commanded, thumb on your clit moving faster. You choked out a higher moan as your entire body shook, second orgasm slamming into you. Your eyes rolled back, his thumb and his pace unrelenting as he continued. 

“You’re so tight, so wet,” he grunted, thrusts starting to grown uneven. You could only babble out sweet nothings, mind consumed by the pleasure as he kept pushing. You tensed, stomach clenching as he slammed into you.

“Cummin-!” You cried, pleasure hitting you like a truck as your body rolled into him. Rei’s breath hitched, and he desperately pushed into you.

“Cum with me!” He groaned, and you nodded, body shaking as he grunted. His thrusts were sloppy, desperate, hungry, as he finally hit his peak. He slowed, and pulled himself out with some wet noises. You shuddered, still gasping for air from your last climax. Rei heaved a sigh, satisfied, and pulled the condom off of him. He tied it off and chucked it into the garbage pail before flopping down next to you. Koga was already passed out, splayed on the edge of the bed. You pulled Adonis down in front of you, Rei sliding himself behind you.

“You okay?” Rei asked, pulling your chin over to press a sweet kiss to your lips. Your breathing was still uneven, but slower as you nodded. You eyes were dropping, exhaustion starting to settle in. It was late, how late you had no clue, but you gazed out the hotel room, past the grey and purple hair in front of you to the beautifully bright moon right outside the window. 

You wrapped your arms around Adonis’ torso, snuggling into him. Rei’s arms snaked around you, pressing his cold form into you. He was, surprisingly, kinda warm, and you hummed. You felt arms against your back and glanced over your shoulder, spotting Kaoru settling in behind Rei.

“Kaoru?” Rei called, voice conflicted. Kaoru ignored him, pressing his face into Rei’s shoulder.

“This was nice,” Kaoru commented. You nodded, and Rei sighed, accepting his fate as you all settled in. Kaoru pulled back, tugging the blanket over all five of you before wiggling himself back to his original spot. You smiled warmly to yourself.

“I love you boys,” you declared loudly. You wanted to hear their responses, but sleep claimed you before anything else. You felt Rei’s chest shake behind you as he chuckled, unbeknownst to you.

\------------------------------------------

Sunlight from the open curtain hit your eye, waking you. You grumbled, pressing your face into the blanket.

“Oh, Anzu,” a deep voice called out quietly. You raised your head gently, and dropped it back down, realizing it was pounding. You groaned, and heard a chuckle. “Good morning.” 

You cracked open an eye and spotted Adonis, fully dressed and awake, shuffling around the room. The light streaming through the window did not help with your hangover.

“Do you mind closing the blinds?” You asked, voice raspy. Adonis nodded, smiling warmly. Rei was still pressed into you, you realized, and your eyes widened as last night came back to you. You sat up, ears ringing, and your eyes darted around the room. Koga had been right in front of you, your head had been on his chest, you realized. You blinked before your headache caught up. You dropped your head, clutching it.

“Do you want some water?” Adonis offered, and you looked up at him. He held out a bottle, and you took it, thanking him quietly. Your face flushed as you realized you were still naked, curling in on yourself. “Do not feel too embarrassed, Anzu,” Adonis grinned at you. “You are beautiful in all ways.” You blushed, feeling movement behind you as Kaoru sat up.

“Mmn?” He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Anzu, you okay?” You turned back to him, nodding. “Make sure to drink some water, ‘kay? You drank a lot last night, kitten.” 

“It surely was a surprise,” a voice called out from right behind you, and you turned down to Rei. His eye cracked open, he smiled at you sweetly. “How are you feeling? Anything hurt?” 

“I’m okay,” you nodded. “Just a hangover.” Rei hummed. Koga groaned in front of you. He sat up, analyzing you.

“You took responsibility, just like you said,” he said, voice surprisingly soft with a hit of admiration. You face tinted red as you took a sip of your water. “You want anything else?” You shook your head.

“I would like to get cleaned up, though.” Koga nodded, and you threw back the blanket, noticing all of the marks on your chest and tummy as you slid down to the bottom of the bed. You glanced back, surprised all five of you had managed to pack into it, realizing the second bed had been empty. You stretched your legs, placing your feet on the floor and shifted your weight. You stood for a second before your legs gave out, Adonis catching you. A few of them chuckled.

“You really treated us last night,” Kaoru purred. You heard Koga shuffle behind you, another set of hands helping you up.

“Now I get to take responsibility,” he grinned devilishly, walking you over to the bathroom. 

“Oh, Koga’s really showing his appreciation,” Rei commented, hauling himself out of the bed as well. Koga turned on the shower and let it run.

“Warm enough?” He asked, and you stuck your hand in the water, nodding. He brought you into the shower, and you sighed at the warm water on your naked form. You noticed he’d left the bathroom door open, however, and he snorted quietly as he tried to hold you up and grab some soap. Rei appeared in the doorway, pale body nearly matching the bathroom tiles.

“Need some help?” He teased, and Koga nodded stubbornly. Rei chuckled, and Kaoru popped his head in.

“Well, last night was fun, but I think we can do this as a group.” Kaoru slid into the shower behind Rei.

“We’ve gotta share the water somehow,” you protested, but the boys shook their heads as Adonis caught your eye, hovering behind.

“We’re treating you today, okay, Producer?” Kaoru chimed, squirting some shampoo into his hand. You sighed, smiling.

“Adonis, get in here,” you called. He chuckled.

“I’d thought you would never ask.”


	2. Koga's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru and Adonis go get lunch, leaving you, Rei, and Koga in the room alone.
> 
> Of course, after last night, you've still got some stuff on your mind....

You knew it would come up before long. After last night’s drunken games and sex, and this morning’s ignorance of it in favor of helping you clean up, it had to happen eventually. You could tell by the way Kaoru slid onto the bed, pressing his stomach into the blanket and leaning into his arms.

“So, Anzu, where do you want to go with all of this?” Kaoru chimed, tone playful, but his eyes were serious. You nodded, realizing what he was asking. How were you going to refer to Undead and its members after last night? You thought hard for a moment, surprised your head wasn’t pounding anymore. The boys really took care in helping you this morning.

“I don’t want to single anyone out,” you took a deep breath, trying to make some sense of your jumbled thoughts. “I care for all of you dearly. If I had to, I don’t think I could choose one of you over another.” Your eyes flitted around the room, pausing for a brief second on each of the boys. Rei smiled softly at you from his chair at the desk, as if he were amused.

“Nobody’s asking you to choose anyone,” Rei chuckled. You blinked.

“R- Really?” Realization washed over you as Koga snorted, tucked under the blankets next to you. 

“Nah,” Koga waved a hand. “We just wanna know how you felt about last night, and if it was a one-time thing or not.” You perked up, mind and heart racing.

“Would-” you faltered, reality of the situation sinking in. You glanced around again, gauging everyone’s faces. Maybe your request wouldn’t be that weird, would it? After all, you had all had such strange sex yesterday, but it was better than anything you could’ve imagined. You sucked in another breath. 

“Would it be weird to ask if I kept everyone?”

“Kept how?” Adonis asked, curious. 

“Well, I liked what we did last night.” You watched as all the boys nodded in agreement. “I’d really like to do that again. I really like all of you.” Your cheeks reddened as you admitted your little crush. “You’re all so talented and handsome. I wish I could date all of you, honestly.” You paused, realizing you spoke instead of thinking that. You tensed, chewing on your lip, and turned away nervously. The boys all exchanged warm glances, and Koga reached over to pull your chin back to them.

“You think we don’t feel the same or somethin’?” He teased. Your eyes widened, and Koga pulled you in for a kiss. You smiled widely into it, ecstatic that this was happening. You broke off, gazing at the boys.

“I don’t want to neglect any of you though. It might be tough with all four, but we’ll make it work.” You straightened up, determined. “Communication is gonna be the best thing for this. If anyone ever feels left out, or some issue comes up, let’s all discuss it, or at least be open about it.” You chuckled to your self. “I think we’ve seen each other naked enough to not be embarrassed about this stuff.” Kaoru and Rei let out a laugh.

“That is true,” Adonis agreed. “For all five of us to make this work, we must pay attention to each other’s feelings, as well as our own.” You nodded. 

“Ah, let’s not put all the work on Anzu, though,” Rei chimed. You nodded at him, neck hurting from all the nodding happening. 

“If Anzu’s dealing with all four of us all the time, we’d tire her out like that!” Kaoru chuckled. 

“So do we have like, an official title, or what?” Koga asked. You thought for a moment, but your thoughts were broken by Rei.

“Let’s not pressure ourselves with a title. Let’s just do what makes everyone happy now, and once we all agree on something, we can declare it then.” You nodded. The thought of calling all four of them your boyfriends was a bit daunting, but you felt like that’s what will happen in the end either way. It still struck a bit of anxiety in your chest, so you pushed it away and let it be nameless for now. You slumped back, throwing your arm over your face.

“That really could’ve gone over so much worse,” you groaned happily. 

“You sure surprised us last night,” Kaoru teased.

“Quite the life of the party,” Adonis chimed in. You could hear him smirking through his voice. Your face reddened.

“Oh, but without her surprises where would we be?” Rei cut in.

“She really is the best producer, haha!” Koga agreed, slapping your arm gently. You pulled your arm down, glaring at him. He froze, face struck with worry.

“Sorry, did I-” You leapt up, jumping onto him in one surprisingly swift move. You wrapped your arms around Koga’s torso, wrestling with him as pillows and blankets flew around. You felt your grip slowly slipping, and before you realized it, Koga had torn your arms off of him and pinned you against the bed, straddling your lap.

“Oh my,” Kaoru teased, having left the bed after you two had initially started flailing around. You huffed up at Koga, chest heaving as you tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

“Gotcha,” he smirked, eyes boring into yours. You tried one more time to wriggle free, but no luck. His hands gripped your wrists tightly. A look of glee crossed his, and before you could ask he leaned down, his face barely an inch away. He opened his mouth to say something, but you lunged forward and kissed him roughly, surprise weakening his grip. You stole your chance, ripping your arms free and managing to flip both of you over. Now you sat on his abdomen, holding him down with all your weight.

“Hmm, Adonis?” Kaoru called behind you. You heard Adonis hum. “Why don’t we go get some more snacks? Does anyone want lunch?” You heard rustling as Adonis and Kaoru stood up, Rei giving his order and Koga muttering out something for his own lunch. You flipped towards Kaoru slightly, making sure Koga was still in your field of view, and told him what you wanted.

“If you dont mind,” you smiled. 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Kaoru grinned back at you. “Oh, Rei, you’re staying back?”

“Yeah,” Rei sighed dramatically. “The sun’s too high right now for me. Can’t have me all shriveled up like an actual old man, can I?” Kaoru snorted in disbelief.

“Alright, whatever, old man.” Rei just shrugged. “Let’s head out.” Adonis and Kaoru shuffled towards the door, Adonis turning back to you just before he left.

“Be safe,” he instructed, face stern. He flipped back around and closed the door behind him.

“What even-” Koga cried out, cutting you off as he finally managed to break free of your grasp. You gasped as he wrapped his arms around your waist and swung you around, slamming you back into the bed.

“Hey!” You protested, wriggling around. You glared up at him with fake hated. He grinned devilishly down at you.

“Hmm, I didn’t realize this hotel had a wrestling show on?” Rei’s voice floated over. You and Koga both turned to see him spread out in his chair, facing you guys. “Oops. Didn’t mean to interfere.” You glanced up at Koga, then back at Rei.

“Did you want to-” You asked, blushing a bit before Rei waved his hand dismissively.

“Please, I got the best piece last night.” You gasped, remembering he was the one who had nearly fucked you raw. “I’ll sit this one out.”

“My turn,” Koga growled, grinning. He pounced, kissing you roughly. You heard something hit the bed as if it’d been thrown. You broke apart, searching for what Rei had thrown over. You found it - the open box of condoms. You had no time to be embarrassed before Koga crashed back into you, lips rough and tongue swirling, hands still pinning your wrists over your head. Koga pushed your hands together, grabbing them with one hand, the other trailing down your arms and pausing at your chest. His free hand slipped under your shirt, and you realized Adonis had given you his shirt after the shower earlier. You apologized mentally to him as Koga flipped it up, revealing your naked chest.

“Hm? I thought you had at least put something on under?” Koga teased. You wriggled under him, embarrassed.

“Most of my underwear is still back in my room,” you explained weakly.

“Good thing you don’t need to wear any around here,” he growled, lowering his mouth to your nipple. You gasped as he sucked, teeth brushing against your skin. His tongue swirled around your nipple, and you bit your lip, back arching gently. You dropped your head to the side, and your eyes widened as you noticed Rei. He had tugged his pajama pants down ever so slightly, and his had was gripped firmly around his hard cock. He smirked, watching your eyes shimmer in arousal.

“Like what you see?” He teased, and Koga popped up.

“Hey, my turn!” He snarled. You caught a glimpse of his fangs. Rei shrugged.

“I’m just enjoying the show.” You tried to take advantage of his distracting, yanking at your wrists. Koga turned back down to you.

“Oh no you don’t!” He dropped back down to the other breast, sucking on the skin around it, darkening it when he broke off. He left hickies all over your chest, wherever he could grab a hold with his mouth. His free hand trailed down, groping at your skin, hands gentle against your skin despite his roughness with his mouth. You writhed under his grip, wanting desperately to reciprocate.

“Koga!” You groaned. He fell back, weight pressing into your hips. You glanced down to spot a large bulge in his pants. You flicked your gaze back up to his golden eyes, swirling with arousal and hunger. 

“Ah, so you’re starting to get a little impatient, huh?” His voice was deep as he snapped, leaning forwards ever so slightly. His bulge pressed into your tummy, and you sucked in a breath at the feeling. You held your gaze, unable to think of anything witty to shoot back at him. You picked up Rei chuckling lowly in amusement. You ignored him, eyes burning into Koga. 

“Not budging, hah?” You squinted harder, waiting for him to do something. He snorted, and tugged your shirt up, trying hard to keep your hands in his grasp. Your eyes flicked open as you felt it - a quick release of your grasp. You finally managed to rip your hands free, whooping in delight as you hauled yourself out from underneath Koga.

“Hey!” He barked, muttering out curses as you stood on the mattress, sizing him up. You smiled to yourself, plotting an evil plan as you watched Koga grumble and shuffle around.

“Get back here!” He cried, moving forwards. You lunged into him, almost tackling him, bowling him over and diving down into a forceful kiss. Koga’s arms flailed underneath you, but quickly buried themselves in your hair. You broke off, not letting him recuperate before you pecked kissed down his jaw, trailing down his neck and pausing to nearly rip his shirt up.

“Arms up,” you instructed sternly, and finally tore it off. You dropped back down, nipping at Koga’s collarbones for a moment before you centered yourself on his chest, kissing a line down his chest and tummy. You made your way just above his pants, waistband struggling against the protesting of his raging hard-on. You planted a final kiss right at the waistband, and flipped your gaze up to Koga. His golden eyes shimmered.

“Did you want something?” You teased, nipping at the fabric of his pants. Koga groaned, shivering.

“Take it off!” He complained. You pulled back, humming.

“How do you say it nicely?” You drawled. Koga flipped his head up, face twisting with impatience.

“Please!” He cried.

“Please what?” You hoisted yourself up, pressing your hips into his bulge. Koga gasped, sucking in a breath as you circled your hips over his heat.

“Please take off my fuckin’ pants!” Koga choked out. You clicked your tongue.

“Language,” you scolded, and Koga let out a strained whimper. “I think I can let you off for now, though.” You lifted yourself up, undoing Koga’s pants and tugging them down. Koga sat up to kick them off, and you tossed them off the bed and started toying with the waistband of Koga’s boxers. Desperate noises escaped out of Koga’s mouth as your fingertips danced over his bulge, pressing the damp fabric into the tip of his cock.

“Please, please just take them off already!” Koga cried lowly, hips twitching. “I can’t hold any longer-” You obliged, finally tugging down the waistband and letting his cock free, watching it bob and twitch as you grabbed the base. You pumped it once, watching Koga as he bit down hard on his lip. You pulled back, Koga groaning, and tugged off your shorts and underwear. You grabbed the box of condoms Rei had tossed over before, and you remembered he was there, still watching you. You glanced up at him.

He had his shirt pulled up, abs peeking out, as he stroked himself slowly. His crimson eyes were locked onto you, and, meeting your gaze, he smirked cockily. You smiled back at him, and tore open the condom, sliding it over Koga’s cock. You leaned back, spreading your legs and dipped two of your fingers into mouth, slobbering saliva over them. You pulled your finger out, and brought them down to your entrance, pausing.

“Koga,” you called. His head snapped up. “Watch.” He nodded, and you pushed the two fingers in, stifling a moan. You pumped your fingers in and out, wiggling them around and curling them. You bit your lip, eyes flicking up to meet Koga’s red face. You wanted to grin slyly at him, but you couldn’t help but twist your face with pleasure as you pumped your fingers in and out of yourself. Your thumb curled to brush against your clit, and a quiet moan escaped your mouth. 

“Ah, Koga,” you moaned, voice surprisingly needy. Koga pulled himself up, pressing forwards to grab your hand. 

“Let me.” You pulled your hand out of his grasp, reaching up to loop your arms around his neck. You pulled yourself forwards, propping yourself in his lap, and caught his cock between your folds and his abdomen. You kissed him wetly, tongues swirling as your hips bucked gently into him, grinding into him. Koga groaned into your mouth, bucking back into you. The two of you pressed hungrily into each other, aching for pleasure, before Koga finally pulled back with a grunt. 

“I need-” he fumbled, huffing. “I want- I can’t anymore.” He brought a hand down, adjusting his cock and pushed slowly into you. You gasped, eyes lidded, and it dissolved into a low moan. Koga guided your back into the blankets below, legs still wrapped around his hips as he started a slow pace. You could tell by his twisted face he was so desperate for more, but embarrassed to ask. You brought a hand up to his face, pulling him down for a heated kiss.

“Koga,” you drawled. “You can go faster, y’know.” Koga grunted, pace quickening, and all you could do was melt into it. With your legs wrapped around him, his angle managed to hit all the right spots, and you ached into him.

“Ah, fuck,” Koga growled quietly, hips bucking faster. Your hands flew up to the pillows behind you, grasping at the fabrics as heat built in your tummy. Koga held himself over you with one hand, the other roaming your body, squeezing your boob, and trailing down your torso. He noticed your twisted face and steadily louder moans, and brought his hand down to your clit. Rei’s words from yesterday rang in his head.

_ “Slow circles. Right here.”  _ Koga did just that, and watched, both amused and incredibly aroused as you cried out, back arching wildly. He thrusted into you quickly now, thumb swirling around your clit.

“Ah, oh, Koga!” You groaned out, climax coming in hot, but you wanted it now. You writhed underneath him, and gasped loudly as his cock thrust deep into you. You tried to call out a warning, but your eyes were shut and your back arched as you came hard, entire body tensing and trembling underneath him. Your incoherent moans and attempts of praising Koga died down, simply returning to breathy moans as Koga still thrust into you, searching for his own climax. 

Koga jolted, and you watched him double over, rutting into you desperately as you watched him hit his peak. He let out a sinful moan as he hunched over to kiss you deperately, pounding into you unevenly as he came. He pulled back, chest heaving as he revelled in his climax. You let out a sad moan as he pulled himself out.

“What, not enough?” He huffed. You blushed avoiding his gaze. You felt his hand prod at your folds, thumb returning to your clit.

“Koga!” You gasped, hands flying down to his head.

“What, you don’t want?” He asked, genuinely confused. You paused, then shook your head, leaning back. Koga nodded, returning his focus to in between your legs. His thumb swirled slowly around your clit, and you bucked wildly into his hand, desperate for stimulation. You couldn’t even try to hold back your moans at this point, the pleasure driving away any sort of embarrassment left. Koga’s thumb disappeared, and you dropped your gaze back down to see him replace it with his tongue. You squeaked as he licked a wet strip up your folds, slurping at your wetness. Your hand weaved itself into Koga’s hair, gripping at grey gently. Koga’s tongue swirled around your clit, then dropped down to prod at your entrance. You dropped your head back, enveloped by the sensations. 

You flicked your eyes open slightly, and met Rei’s gaze as he panted, hand pumping his cock quickly. You tried to acknowledge him, but your mind was muddled by pleasure as Koga slurped at your folds. Your face twisted, and you let out a moan, and Rei bucked desperately into his hand. You watched as white rope shot out of his cock, Rei’s face twitching as he came. 

Your attention was swept back up by Koga as he latched onto your clit with his entire mouth, forming a suction around the bud as he swirled his tongue and sucked gently onto it. You cried out, back arching, and bucked into him. His hands steadied your hips, holding you down as he kept going. You felt your second climax building quickly and steadily in your stomach, and again, you tried to call out some sort of warning, hand squeezing his hair.

The door to the hotel room opened, and Adonis and Kaoru stepped in, both their faces twisting with surprise at the sight before them. You gasped, then cried out loudly as your climax hit you. You twitched in Koga’s grasp, wanting desperately to arch in pleasure, but Koga held you steady as he flicked his tongue roughly, drawing your climax out even longer. Your grip on his hair dropped as the climax dropped off, breathing hard and limbs feeling like lead. You remembered Kaoru and Adonis, and flipped your head to where they had walked in before.

Nonchalantly, it seemed, they had dropped the food they picked up over at the desk where Rei had sat before. You noticed Rei had managed to clean himself up before the other two had returned, and was chatting quietly with them. They were all facing the bed, you realized, and Koga popped up.

“So, you seemed to enjoy that!” He beamed at you. You could nearly see his tail wagging. The other boys caught your gaze, each of them nodding knowingly at you. You glanced back to Koga, waiting patiently for his praise.

“Ah, Koga, if I didn’t feel like my arms were a thousand pounds each I’d pet your head right now,” you grinned weakly. Koga nodded, and pressed forwards, wrapping you in a hug. He settled himself behind you, cuddling you as he pulled the blanket over your naked body. He didn’t seem to worried about himself, but you noticed him finally pull the condom off and tie it up before tossing it with the shredded wrapper. 

“They seemed to have enjoyed themselves,” Kaoru teased quietly. You didn’t have the strength to retort or respond, so you simply watched out of the corner of your eye. Rei chuckled.

“I had my own fun too,” he grinned.

“They were very loud,” Adonis noted, and you blushed. “We could hear them quite far down the hall.” Your mind swirled, wondering if the neighbors had heard all five of you last night.

“Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like there’s many people on this floor either way. Most of them would’ve gone out for lunch either way,” Kaoru beamed. He turned to Rei. “What fun did you even have?” Rei chuckled.

“Well, old grandpa here was just a peeping tom today,” he explained cheekily. Kaoru snorted.

“You did get all the exciting parts yesterday,” he agreed. “I’ll wait patiently for my turn. I know it’ll happen eventually.” You hummed happily, thanking your somewhat high sex drive for blessing you with these four boys. 

“Shall we eat?” Adonis’ deep voice rumbled. “The food will get cold.” You heard Rei and Kaoru hum in agreement.

“Anzu?” Rei called from across the room. You summoned the strength to sit up, blanket slipping off of you. You shivered from the cool air, but held yourself high nonetheless. He chuckled softly at your weary expression. 

“You wanna eat on the bed?” Kaoru asked, rustling around with the bags. You pondered for a moment, the offer very tempting.

“No, I should get moving before I turn into stone,” you mumbled out. Kaoru let out a laugh.

“Well, come claim your spot before it gets too cold.”

“Do you need another shirt?” Adonis asked. You nodded, glancing around for his previous shirt that Koga had tossed somewhere.

“Please, and thank you. Adonis tugged a cozy-looking shirt from his bag and brought it over to you. You reached out to grab it, but he pulled it back.

“Arms up,” he instructed firmly. You huffed in fake annoyance and obliged. Adonis slid the shirt over you, warming your body, and then hoisted you out of the bed.

“H-Hey! I can walk, you know!” You protested. Koga groaned from the bed.

“Hah, I don’t wanna mo~ve,” he complained. Kaoru let out a hum.

“Oh? I’ll just eat all your food then~” Kaoru chimed happily as Adonis sat you down at the desk. Koga leapt a foot in the air, launching himself over to the table. You stifled your laughter - Koga was still entirely naked. You heard Rei and Kaoru snort and try their hardest not to laugh, and you watched Adonis crack a cheeky smile.

“Koga.” Adonis said simply. Koga paused, mid-bite, and turned to him.

“What? ‘M busy.” 

“Your choice in attire is quite interesting,” Adonis complimented, unable to contain his quiet laughter. The rest of you broke as well, howling as Koga turned bright red, slamming his food onto the table. He sputtered, trying to say something in response, but gave up as he tugged his boxer back on.

He returned, eerily quiet, back to his meal. You heaved a sigh, still on the verge of laughter.

“What!” He barked. “I’m not naked!” You glanced at the half-dried splotch of his pre-cum from before. 

“Nothing,” you waved your hand, munching on your food. It was quite tasty. You watched Rei shake his head, laughing quietly to himself. 

“What a day,” Kaoru sighed, voice wavering in amusement.

“It’s barely two,” Adonis corrected. You blinked. The day felt like it was so much later than it really was.

“Hmm?” Rei hummed, noticing your surprise. “Shall we walk around, maybe go sightseeing?” You nodded, enthusiastically. Rei leaned back in his chair. “You’re going to have to put pants on, y’know?” You jolted, realizing you were only clad in Adonis’ shirt. Your cheeks burnt bright red.

“I have proper clothes!” You snapped. 

“You haven’t worn anything decent since last night,” Kaoru teased. You pouted, huffing as you bit into your food.

“She seems to enjoy it that way,” Adonis commented, leaning forwards. You peered over at him curiously. He was grinning ever so slightly, corner pushed up knowingly.

“Perhaps we save the sightseeing for tomorrow?” Kaoru hummed deeply. You swallowed thickly, a bit excited. What did these boys plan while they were out?! Adonis nodded.

“That is, if we don’t keep Anzu up all night tonight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEERRSRRRS   
> uh so i do plan on having a Kaoru Adonis chapter(s) after this so keep posted~ 
> 
> happy valentines day though <3

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to say the boys fought over whos shirt you wore after the shower. 
> 
> hi hi thank you for making it all the way through!  
> this fic was really fun to write, i've never written a big group all interacting with one person before, usually i'll group them up hehe
> 
> feed back is greatly appreciated !  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
